


I'll Come Undone

by AnakarayaSlytherin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Torso!Tsukiyama, Tsukiyama isn't all there anymore, cuddling with dead bodies, im so sorry, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakarayaSlytherin/pseuds/AnakarayaSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The man didn't even have a chance to scream before he ripped his head off his shoulders." Or alternatively: Tsukiyama is Torso and imagines dead bodies are Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Psychosis" by Amanda Jayne. I've been promising fluff but the angst is just too strong. Especially after :re came out and all the theories were created about Torso!Tsukiyama.

The man didn't even have a chance to scream before he ripped his head off his shoulders.  
  
Tsukiyama threw the head to the side, he didn't need it its _worthless worthless worthless._ He just needed the body.  
The small white body that was at the moment gushing blood all over the alley.  
  
 _Hungry hungry so hungry cant eat cant eat not yet not yet Kaneki Kaneki.  
_ He picked up the body, holding it tightly in his arms. _Home home lets go time to go home Kaneki._

The time before he gets to the ratty apartment he’s staying in is always a blur. The only thing that matters is getting inside before everything goes… bad.  
The minute he enters the broken down apartment he starts to laugh. A soft laugh that gets louder and more hysterical as he continues.   
“Kaneki-kun, wasn't that fun? Oh, but you seem tired now.”  
He lays the body gently on the floor, kicking aside the coffee cans and pictures strewn about to make room.  
“Lie down here _mon amour,_ just rest now, I’ll be back in a minute”  
He picks up the body's hand, and gently kisses it, trying hard not to breath in the scent too deeply. He makes his way to the bathroom, a dirty room which is even more disgusting than the rest of the apartment, but that doesn't matter to him. He flicks on the light, not looking at the mirror he shattered a few weeks before in a rage after... the last time. Instead he rummages through the drawer until he finds what he’s looking for:  
a plastic bag with a bloodied napkin inside.  
Kaneki’s blood.  
 _His_ Kaneki.  
  
He takes out the napkin and breaths it in deeply. _Kaneki’s scent Kaneki’s blood Kaneki Kaneki Kaneki…_ The scent has been losing its strength over the years but its still there.  
He doesn't think about what will happen when its not there.  
Instead he takes in another deep breath, bringing the image of Kaneki’s face to his mind… _Kaneki’s nose, Kaneki’s eyes, Kaneki’s hair, his smile his frown his laugh his voice…_

With the image now firmly implanted in his head he makes his way back to the body.  
Except… its no longer just a body.  
 _Kaneki Kaneki Kaneki Kaneki…._

“Kaneki-kun, are you resting well?”  
 _Kaneki yawns blinking his eyes, “Shuu… I’m tired, lie down with me?”  
_ “Of course _mio caro_ , of course, whatever you wish.”  
He lies down next to the bod- _Kaneki,_ and holds him tightly close to him.  
 _Kaneki smiles up at him,_ “ _You don’t look to great. Are you eating well?”_  
“Well enough Kaneki-kun, well enough. Don’t fret about me I’m fine.”  
 _“It’s cold here and you’re really warm… hold me tighter?”_  
Tsukiyama complies. He wraps Kaneki’s arms around his waist, and cuddles in closer, closing his eyes as he does so.  
It doesn't matter, he can still see Kaneki smiling contently behind his eyes.

“ _This feels nice.”_  
“It feels nice for me too Kaneki-kun.”  
“ _Shuu”_  
“Hmm?”  
The Kaneki behind his eyes looks up at him, eyes wide and earnest.  
“ _I love you.”  
_ Tsukiyama feels like his throat is closing up, “I love you too Kaneki-kun, with everything I have and am I love you.”  
 _“Don’t ever leave me alright?”  
_ “Never. I’ll always be right here and protect you. Always.”  
 _Kaneki’s smile widens and he hums contently, he leans up to kiss Tsukiyama…_

A loud banging from outside makes Tsukiyama jump, dropping Kaneki next to him. His kagune is already out, _Kaneki protect Kaneki Kaneki Kaneki…_  
The sound doesn't happen again, it was probably a cat on a trashcan but he still waits a few minutes before turning back to Kaneki.  
“Kaneki-kun, _il mio amore,_ are you-“  
He stops with a slight choking sound. Kaneki is no longer there. Instead there lies a corpse already beginning to stiffen.  
“Ka… Kaneki-kun?”  
When the realization that the body is not Kaneki hits him, Tsukiyama can feel his rage begin to rise. With a snarl he grabs the body and begins ripping it apart. Blood and flesh begin to fly about the apartment, hitting the walls and the floor.  
 _Kaneki this isn’t Kaneki where is Kaneki WHERE IS KANEKI KANEKI KANEKI…_

He collapses on the ground when there is nothing more to rip apart. With hunger finally taking over, he starts taking pieces of the ripped out organs and flesh and begins to eat. Slowly at first, but with haste as he puts more pieces in his mouth. There is no taste. Nothing has taste anymore.    
When he finishes he stays lying down, and then begins to smile and laugh, a hysterical tone to his voice.    
  
“Don't worry Kaneki-kun, I’ll find you again, after all I promised to protect you and be by your side always.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is... pretty similar to my last Tsukikane fic. Oops. 
> 
> Anyways explanations: Tsukiyama steals bodies similar to Kaneki and pretends/imagines/hallucinates Kaneki. He takes off the heads so he can see replace the idea of the dead man with Kaneki... Until the dream world he creates disappears and he's left with a dead body that's NOT him and it leaves him in a rage.  
> He's slipping in and out of hallucinations, hysteria, and denial.  
> It's depressing. 
> 
> well.. kudos, comments? Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
